Mil almas
by Lainchikane
Summary: Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray, éste no es mi mundo, no soy humana. Soy la guerrera de las mil almas.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada, espero que les agrade éste nuevo Fic, y ojalá puedan decirme sí lo estoy haciendo muy complicado, sí tienen dudas o sí solo dejan un review. Gracias._

* * *

Mi nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray… y este no es mi mundo.

Hay veces en que te das cuenta de que eres diferente de los demás, pues ese es mi caso; tengo 17, casi 18 años, vivo en

Ohaio, Lima Ohaio; el que debe ser el pueblo más miserable del mundo, y digo miserable no por ser pobre, sino porque no hay

nada aquí que valga la pena, nada excepto ella. Así empieza mi historia, ah, olvide decirles… no soy un humano.

Toco comenzó una noche de invierno, sólo tenía 12 años, sentía un calor extremo, completamente raro considerando los

-12°C de afuera, creo que mi cuerpo me avisaba del cambio. Constantemente soñaba con esa dulce voz de ángel que ha

obsesionado mi vida desde la primer nota que escuché salir de su boca, pero ésta vez era diferente, sentía como si mi cuerpo

se separara justo por la mitad, como si mi alma abandonara mi inútil y relleno cuerpo. Así fue, llegue a un infinito donde la

única constante era una interminable oscuridad, después hubo un destello de luz, casi blanca, fresca, y escuché la voz del

destino, ustedes pensaran que estoy loca, yo también lo creí, aún lo creo, supe por la voz clara y dominante que emergió de

la luz que era el "tempus Spatio" (el Tiempo espacio), que yo era su hija, su heredera, y que mi misión era viajar por las

diversas tierras para prevenir los desastres inminentes creados por los humanos, me dijo que era "el guerrero de las mil

almas" y que mi destino era la eterna lucha en su nombre, para dejarles claro a sus demás hijos que no están solos. (Algunos

le llamarían Dios)

Obviamente desperté muy alterada, diciéndome a mí misma que nunca más me zamparía una bolsa completa de malvaviscos

antes de ir a dormir, ustedes comprenderán mi sorpresa al ver que mi cabello castaño oscuro se había tornado rubio de la

noche a la mañana. Mi madre, Judy, no lo comprendió, pensó que me había vaciado una botella entera de peróxido; Russel en

definitiva se sintió ofendido y allí empezaron las interminables golpizas que sigo recibiendo hasta hoy. Decidió que lo mejor era

mudarnos de Lima hasta que mi cabello regresara a la normalidad, hasta que regresara su hija, nunca pasó. Los días dieron

paso a las semanas, y éstas a los meses y mi cabello no regresaba a la normalidad; es lógico que cuando se entra a la

adolescencia los niños buscamos aceptación, pues yo no la obtuve, mis kilos de más me hicieron ganarme el sobrenombre de

Lucy Kaboosie, pero el tiempo se encargó de llevarse eso, convirtió mi desproporcional cuerpo en una máquina, Mis piernas se

hicieron torneadas y largas, mi abdomen pasó de flácido a atlético y mi rostro se afiló tras 4 años los que antes me

hostigaban ahora me pedían salir con ellos, y yo creí ser feliz, ya no era Lucy, ahora me llamaban Quinn.

De nuevo regresamos a Lima, de nuevo llegó a mí el calor, ése horrible calor, lo atribuí al verano, llegué una mañana a

Mackinley High, mi actitud dura y mi cuerpo (sin trabajar) me llevarón a la cima de la cadena estudiantil y de nuevo la escuché,

la maldita voz que llevaba atormentándome desde los 12 años. La voz, ésa voz era de Rachel Berry. Recuerdo que alguna

vez compartimos clase de ballet, mi única clase de ballet, y la escuché cantar, sólo teníamos 8 años por aquél entonces.

Ésa misma noche Rachel vino a mí en sueños, era fantástico poder darle un rostro a la dulce voz. La tomé por el brazo y la

encerré un el tocador de chicas. – **¡Canta para mi pajarito!** –dije mientas miraba sus bellos ojos cafés, tuve el impulso de

besarla, y lo hice, el más delicado de los chocolates invadió mi lengua, no resistí llevarla hasta el lavamanos y meter mis

manos bajo su falda, su pecaminosamente corta falda, y tocar sus bronceadas y suaves piernas. –**Estás desenfocada hija **

**mía. **–Mi fantasía se desvaneció y llegué de nuevo ante aquella luz –**no puedes desviarte ante los placeres carnales sin **

**antes terminar tu entrenamiento.** –**No deseo ningún entrenamiento**. –Mi voz atravesó en vacío, arrogante, segura. –**no me interesa, tu entrenamiento comienza hoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, creanme que son una gran alegría.

Creo que en el primer capitulo olvidé decirlo, los personajes no me pertenecen, la mayoría pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX, con los demás capitulos incluiré a personajes de más autores... no sé si pasar la historia a un Crossover, ya que sólo ocuparé las diversas histórias máximo en dos o tres capitulos.

Sin más espero que disfruten, yo me divertí escribiendolo.

* * *

Sentí como caí, el vacío en el estómago, después sólo un golpe, directo en mi trasero, bravo, caí de sentón, a mi alrededor la oscuridad dejó paso a un cielo tornasolado, el aire era pesado y la tierra era seca, las grietas en ella apuntaban a que no había llovido tal vez en años. **-¿Dónde estoy?** –Mi cabeza daba vueltas, un intenso mareo llegó a mí y me hizo volver el estómago, limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi sweater, después se escuchó la voz autoritaria, ésa que había interrumpido mi bello sueño con mi Rachel.

–**Ésta hija mía es tu motivación**.

–**No te entiendo** –ahí fue cuando realmente puse atención a algo más que el cielo de cambiantes colores, alrededor aparecieron casi inexistentes ruinas, ni una sola planta, animal o persona, la soledad era un todo.

–**Lo que ves es "Tierra Alfa", te lo haré lo más sencillo que pueda hija** –Al parecer la impertinente detrás de la voz vio mi cara de confusión y como mi calmado semblante perdía paciencia. –**Existen muchas variantes del universo, miles y miles de universos paralelos que coexisten en un balance entre el Tiempo y el Espacio; yo creé todos y cada uno de los universos, uno es una copia de éste, de "Tierra alfa", pero las infinitas variables han hecho de cada uno un universo diferente, por eso creé al Humano, y a los seres vivos en general, me deleita ver como el mínimo cambio provoca que las cosas sean completamente diferentes; eso por ello que doté de libre albedrio a los humanos, han hecho que nazcan nuevos universos de manera exponencial, los cambios son incontables, me encanta ver a mis hijos crear, inventar, descubrir, elegir; pero en el universo original los humanos me decepcionaron enormemente, su ambición hizo que se destruyeran entre ellos, hubo una guerra nuclear…**

-Miré al cielo, era por eso que cambiaba de color, por ello era surcado por esos verdes y morados tan particulares, la atmosfera no era estable, por eso volví el estómago. –**Así que decidí que haría todo lo posible para que no se repitiera, constantemente he enviado a mis hijos a que cambien los diversos universos, algunos son conocidos en la historia, otros no; líderes natos que influenciaran a mis creaciones a ir por el buen camino, todos terminaron muertos. Por eso te di la vida, por eso eres diferente, tú eres la última de los hijos predilectos del "Tempus Spatio", el último de mis esfuerzos, tú serás mis manos en los diversos universos, viajarás entre ellos aprendiendo y cambiando los crueles destinos, te elegí a ti por ser la única con una sola aparición en todos los universos. **

–Mi mente no daba para procesarlo todo **-¿La única? ¿Una sola aparición?, yo no cederé ante ti, yo no soy tú hija, mi madre es Judy Fabray y mi destino se llama Rachel Berry, ¡no aceptaré otro destino que no sea ella!** –Mi paciencia se estaba acabando la maldita voz, ésa mujer había llegado al límite de mi cordura.

-**Entonces supongo que te hará feliz saber que ella será tu guía, ella es la segunda elegida, a todos los humanos se les separó de su complemento al nacer, la eterna búsqueda del amor de su vida es sumamente inspiradora, algunas almas han sido divididas en varios pedazos, por ello una persona puede encontrar un segundo amor cuando el primero fallese, el caso de Rachel es muy especial, su alma fue dividida desde antes de nacer, ella te pertenece y tú a ella, pero su alma se dividió en más pedazos, y fueron repartidos por los diversos universos que necesitan ayuda urgentemente, su alma es fuerte, pero sin poder, así que tienes que lograr tus viajes en tiempo record recolectando los pedazos de su alma o ella morirá. Por otro lado tu alma es aún más especial, en cada realidad su te adherirá el alma de alguno de tus hermanos caídos, su poder y habilidades formarán parte de ti; tú, mi hija, serás el guerrero de las mil almas, ellos descansaran, pero su deseo por finalizar su misión no descansará en ti hasta que la cumplas; esto te puede llevar años, pero en "Tierra Sigma", donde te implanté, no pasará el tiempo, serán regresiones y no envejecerás ni un día en los diversos universos; una burbuja temporal hará que te mantengas como cuando llegaste, tu fuerza y sabiduría crecerá, pero ni tú ni Rachel envejecerán en los universos alternos a Sigma.**

La inevitable muerte de mi amada Rachel me hizo ceder, "Tierra Prima" se convirtió en mi campo de entrenamiento. Aquí he entrenado 365 días multiplicados por diez gracias a la burbuja temporal, mi cuerpo ha cambiado, soy más rápida que cualquier ser, más fuerte, de pensamiento rápido. Todo sea por la estrella.

-**Quinn, buenos días**. –Rachel me saluda en el pasillo, mi hermosa estrella ha crecido, se ha convertido en una dulce, bella y sexy mujer, y yo he tardado un año en acercarme a ella, lentamente. El horrible calor se ha traducido en deseo, un deseo avasallante, hoy será mía, así tenga que tomarla por la fuerza, ella está con Hudson, no me importa, mi madre me ha dicho que ella me pertenece, ella será mía tarde o temprano; que mejor que sea hoy.

-**Buenos días Rachel** –creo que sintió mi mirada por que corrió huyendo de mi hacia el tocador, que coincidencia. Abro la puerta, entro y pongo el cerrojo, ella se ha quedado tarde ensayando su próximo solo mientras que Sue me ha puesto a hacer abdominales (como si los necesitara) así que voy tarde; no hay nadie en la escuela, éste es mi momento.

-**Sal de donde quiera que estés estrellita **–parezco un cazador llamando a su presa, Rachel sale de uno de los cubículos, está intrigada, nunca habíamos tenido una relación más allá del buenos días. **-¿Te encuentras bien Quinn?, te noto rara **–se acercó a mí y colocó su delicada mano en mi frente, ella siempre es tan considerada. –**Creo que tienes fiebre Quinn, Q…** -Mis labios sellaron sus palabras, nuestro primer beso, y fue eléctrico –**Me gustas Rach, me has tenido babeando por ti más tiempo del que crees **–volví a reclamar sus labios sabiendo que nunca más la dejaría ir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, éste es el nuevo cap, es casi el doble del largo del anterior, así que espero que no les sea aburrido__._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus follows, hacen que escribir valga la pena._

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena Fox, yo sólo juego con ellos._

_Enjoy._

* * *

-**Eres mía Rachel, ¡entiéndelo! **–Mi cuerpo se sentía hervir, besaba sus labios y ella… ¡ella me correspondía!, con un rápido movimiento la llevé hasta los lavamanos subiéndola en ellos, ella rodeó mi cadera con sus piernas mientras besaba mi cuello. –**Quinn… Podría hacer una lista de todo lo malo que estamos haciendo**. –Mordí sus labios y ella suspiró, me abrí paso entre sus piernas, por debajo de su falda, al tocarla me di cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba; ella deseaba esto tanto como yo. **–A partir de hoy… tú eres mi mujer**. –Mordí su cuello y ella abrazó mi cuello levantándose, dándome la oportunidad de quitarle las pantis que deslicé por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus horribles zapatos que quité sacando por fin la innecesaria prenda; después regresé besando sus pies, pantorrillas, muslos, centrándome por fin en el perfecto centro que me llamaba, pasé mi mano por él, rosando levemente su clítoris provocando que ella se sonrojara violentamente y suspirar; comencé a saborearla, besarla, lamerla. Algunos dirían que la tomé como mía: se equivocan, ése día me entregué a ella en cuerpo y alma.

_Rachel miraba a Quinn y no podía creer lo que pasaba, su temperatura aumentaba mientras ella presionaba la cabeza de la rubia contra su sexo, pronto los espasmos llegaron y se liberó, Quinn subió y la besó de nuevo._ –**Quiero oírte decirlo.** –_Rachel la miró a los ojos y dándole un casto beso._** –Soy tuya, creo que siempre lo he sido, sólo que hasta hoy me di cuenta.**

La ayudé a acomodarse la ropa y la bajé del lavamanos, nos tomamos de la mano y la llevé a su casa. **–Me sorprende que Finnepto no te esperara.** –Ella frunció el ceño, al parecer su conciencia la había alcanzado. **– ¡O por Dios! Finn, me había olvidado completamente de él… No, él no va a perdonarnos. **–De nuevo mi paciencia se estaba acabando, tendría que entrenar eso en "Tierra Alfa", al parecer toda esa meditación con mi madre no había servido de nada. –**La verdad es Rach que el T-rex no me importa en lo absoluto. Me importas tú.** –Rachel me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso, después entró a su casa y me fui de ahí, lo único que quería era acostarme en mi cama y pensar en mi dulce, dulce Rachel.

Me recosté y sentí como vibró mi celular –Hoy me hiciste muy dichosa, estoy orgullosa de decir que soy tuya, hoy, mañana y siempre. R. –Mi corazón dio un giro y me apresuré a contestar –Hoy encontré el valor para entregarme a ti, Rachel, te amo. –Mi pecho no podía aguantar más alegría, así que cerré los ojos esperando que el día siguiente fuera igual o mejor, en realidad sólo quería estar con Rachel.

**-Hija, ésta será tu primer misión.** –Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba en "Tierra Alfa", después de un año entrenando en este inhóspito lugar había desarrollado una gran capacidad respiratoria, mi cuerpo se fortaleció, ahora podía correr y ejercitarme sin siquiera cansarme ni forzar mi corazón. –**Tu entrenamiento te ha hecho fuerte hija, casi tan fuerte como los guerreros espartanos, ¿sabes algo de ellos? **–asentí aunque en realidad no recordaba muy bien la historia, recuerdo que en clase de historia al ver la invasión de Grecia por los Persas, Rachel llevó un lindo vestido amarillo, ese día interpretamos "Wallkin on sunshine/ Halo", se veía lindísima así que Grecia y Persia me dieron lo mismo. –**Veo que tu conocimiento es nulo, muy bien te explicaré, Las Termópilas que significan puertas calientes eran el paso a Grecia por el norte entre las montañas y el mar, con casi 3 kilómetros de largo el ancho en alguno de sus puntos solo era de 15 metros y fue muy atinadamente el lugar escogido por los griegos para detener el avance de los persas que querían invadirlos.**

**Ya desde hacía tiempo los persas tenían intenciones de conquistar a Grecia y es cuando aparece Jerjes decidido a no correr con la misma suerte de su padre Darío I, derrotado en la batalla de Maratón a mano de los griegos durante la Primera Guerra Médica. Jerjes forma un ejército para enfrentar a los griegos del cual algunos historiadores dicen que era entre 100 y 300 mil soldados, pero otros aseguran que si se suman los hombres que iban en la flota de barcos que seguían a los de a pie y que llevaban sus provisiones; los persas rozaban el millón de efectivos, de los cuales destacaban el grupo elite: los 10 mil inmortales.**

**Los espartanos eran un pueblo nacido por y para la guerra, practicaban la eugenesia y nada más al nacer, el niño espartano era examinado por una comisión de ancianos en el Pórtico, para determinar si era hermoso y bien formado; de no ser así se le consideraba una boca inútil y una carga para la ciudad. En consecuencia, se le conducía al Apótetas, lugar de abandono, al pie del monte Taigeto, donde se le arrojaba a un barranco, los que pasaban la prueba se les asignaban uno de los 9.000 lotes de tierra disponibles para los ciudadanos y lo confiaban a su familia para que lo criara, siempre con miras a endurecerlo y prepararlo para su futura vida de soldado. En pocas palabras efectuaban una selección natural lo que produjo que el soldado espartano fuese una máquina de matar casi perfecta.**

**El ejército griego estaba conformado por 300 hoplitas espartanos (a los que hay que sumar otros 600 ilotas, pues cada espartano llevaba dos siervos a su servicio), 500 de Tegea, otros 500 de Mantinea, 120 de Orcómeno y 1.000 hoplitas del resto de Arcadia: 400 de Corinto, 200 de Fliunte, 80 de Micenas, 700 tespios y 400 tebanos, además de 1.000 focenses y todos los locros y usaban la formación de la falange en total unos 3500.**

**Una sección del ejército persa muy temida eran los arqueros y cuando se le dijo a Leónidas que sus flechas cubrirían el sol y transformaron el día en noche este respondió: Mejor, lucharemos en la sombra. Cuando comenzó la batalla, fila tras fila los persas se estrellaron contra las lanzas y escudos espartanos sin que éstos cedieran un centímetro. De esta forma, a pesar de la grave desventaja numérica, Leónidas y sus hombres se opusieron a las oleadas de soldados enemigos con un número mínimo de bajas, mientras que las pérdidas de Jerjes —aunque minúsculas en proporción a sus fuerzas— supusieron un duro golpe para la moral de sus tropas.**

**La lucha se había prolongado varios días y Jerjes decidió mandar a sus 10 mil inmortales pensando que estos pondrían punto final a la batalla, cuentan que los inmortales lucharon como nunca lo habían hecho; pero poco pudieron hacer en contra de los escudos y lanzas de la falange y fueron derrotados. Con esto la moral del ejército persa estaba por los suelos y justo cuando estaban a punto de dar media vuelta y largarse apareció de entre los griegos un traidor: Efialtes, el cual ya cambio de una recompensa les indico a los persas un camino entre las montañas por el cual podrían llegar por la retaguardia a los hombres de Leónidas.**

**Cuando Leónidas se da cuenta de que serán atacados por dos frentes a la vez, sabe que todo está perdido y ordena la retirada de sus hombres a Atenas y que iniciaran la evacuación de la ciudad. Solo quedaron con él los 300 soldados de su guardia y mil griegos leales (los tespieos y los de Tebas) y tal fue tal el ímpetu con el que los espartanos lucharon que Jerjes decidió abatirlos de lejos con sus arqueros para no seguir perdiendo hombres. Leónidas fue alcanzado por una flecha y los últimos espartanos murieron intentando recuperar su cuerpo para que no cayera en manos enemigas, los persas habían obtenido la victoria; pero los griegos la gloria.**

**Ya sin resistencia los persas llegan a Atenas y la devastan, pero los días que fueron retenidos por los griegos en las Termópilas les permitió a estos evacuar la ciudad junto con una flota de barcos de guerra y refugiarse en Samalia. Jerjes decidido a no darle respiro a los griegos se encamina a Samalia con sus barcos, pero se lleva una desagradable sorpresa; los pesados y poco maniobrables barcos persas no fueron rivales para los mas maniobrables y ligeros barcos griegos y Jerjes tuvo que retirarse no sin dejar a 80.000 hombres al mando de un coronel para que terminara la campaña, pero unos meses más tarde 8.000 espartanos y 30.000 aliados griegos derrotan a los persas en Platea y ese mismo día la flota persa es prácticamente destruida en Micala.**

**Sin la resistencia de Leónidas en las Termópilas nunca los griegos hubieran podido evacuar Atenas, nunca se habrían dado las batallas de Salamina, Platea y Micala, Grecia habría sido conquistada por Persia, la cuna de la civilización occidental habría desaparecido y nuestro mundo sería muy distinto a como lo conocemos hoy en día.**

**Si Grecia hubiera sido vencida, Persia hubiera ocupado toda Europa, pues Roma aún era una pequeña y anónima ciudad en Italia. Alejandro de Macedonia no hubiera sido más que un vasallo de un imperio universal y Roma jamás hubiera podido forjar su Imperio. Sin el Imperio Romano el Cristianismo no se hubiera podido extender como lo hizo, y Jesús de Nazaret no hubiera sido más que un iluminado, como tantos otros que hubo en la Palestina de entonces, del que no tendríamos noticia alguna.**

**Europa, tal y como es hoy, y su cultura, la más avanzada sobre la Tierra, no existirían, porque no hubieran tenido ni la oportunidad de nacer, y las ideas de libertad que surgieron en Grecia, hubieran sido ahogadas en un baño de sangre, para quien sabe si poder volver a renacer no se sabe cuándo ni dónde.**

-Mi mirada impaciente hizo que mi madre apresurara su relato, aunque estaba fascinada por el enfrentamiento espartano, no sabía cómo entraba yo en esto. –**Tu misión es enfrentar a Jerjes en Micala, el espíritu de tu hermano Leónidas será el primero en entrar en ti, debes comandar a los 38000 hombres, y derrotar a los persas, pero antes debes encontrar el fragmento del alma de Rachel, de sobra que te diga que si fallas en rescatar el fragmento tu amada morirá.**

Un rayo de luz me envolvió, transportándome aun lugar completamente desconocido para mí, una especie de fuerza me golpeó el pecho y la cabeza, de repente pude ver por completo la batalla de las Termópilas como si hubiera estado ahí, supe de inmediato que era el alma de Leónidas entrando en mí. Desperté el cielo se tornó azul claro, con tonalidades en naranja, al parecer estaba amaneciendo, al abrir mis ojos pude ver unas sábanas de algodón muy fino, y una vista bellísima, una habitación muy amplia, a lado de la cama se encontraba un respaldo donde descansaba una especie de capa roja (diría yo que era más una manta delgada de lana), una falda / taparrabos de cuero, y lo que tenía forma de un sostén, pero de algún metal, debajo de la cama unas sandalias y eso era todo, me los coloqué. Una vez despierta por completo, pude ver una vasija con agua donde enjuagué mi rostro, mi piel estaba bronceada, cómo sí todo el tiempo estuviera bajo del rayo del sol desnuda, porque no había un pedazo sin broncear; mi cabello era largo y rizado, acomodado en una trenza ancha que nacía desde mi frente uniéndose con muchas pequeñas trenzas. Una voz interrumpió mi reconocimiento de la habitación. –**Ama, el batallón está esperando órdenes, recuerde que ésta es nuestra última noche en Esparta antes de partir a Micala.** –Mi boca traicionó a mi confundida mente diciendo –**Diles a los Espartanos que los veo abajo, salimos de inmediato, Jerjes pagará por haber dado fin a mi querido hermano. **–De nuevo el soldado me dirigió la palabra –**Ama, una última pregunta, los persas se llevaron a las sacerdotisas del templo de Ares, ¿las rescataremos u oramos por sus muertes? **–Mi mente de inmediato supo que Jerjes tenía a Rachel. –**ése animal no tendrá el placer de poseer a ninguna espartana, separa a los mejores 10 soldados, Leónidas detuvo a Persia con 300 yo mataré a Jerjes con sólo 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo no soy propietaria de los personajes, sólo de la historia..._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena FOX._

_Éste capitulo tiene menos datos históricos y más momentos sexis (tenganme pasiencia, soy primerisa haciendolas)  
_

_Para una mejor apreciasión del capítulo les recomiendo que vean este video: __www . youtube _watch?v=9WpG-9WgFNc (sin espacios)  


_Y ésta sería la musica del capítulo www . youtube watch?v=1AJl2ne0Qjs&list=AL94UKMTqg-9ApU9pplUAZaTUDtBIZeWEh_

_Sin más por el momento recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia que tengan me lo pueden dejar en reviews.._

_Gracias y disfruten._

* * *

El soldado espartano me guio hacia 10 hombres fuertes, todos en taparrabo de cuero y con la capa de lana, todos con cabellera larga y bien trenzada. –**Las presentaciones son más que innecesarias, frente a ustedes tienen a la llamada "hija de Ares", he aquí la princesa Tánatos –**Tánatos, ¡demonios! mi maldita madre no pudo ponerme un mejor nombre que "Muerte" en griego, obvio, sí ella se llama "Tiempo espacio" en latín ¡que original! –**Como ustedes sabrán la princesa desde pequeña demostró estar al nivel de los hijos de Esparta, es por eso que se le educó para ser soldado, por eso lleva el cabello largo y por eso, junto con su hermano, el rey Leónidas, ha comandado las fuerzas espartanas hasta la fecha.** –Toqué el hombro del soldado para que supiera que se podía retirar, tome aire y empecé a explicar mi plan. –**Hijos de Esparta, Jerjes y sus 10mil inmortales se llevaron a mi hermano y a los 300 que lo seguían, me duele aún su partida, aún siento la sangre hervir al mencionar el nombre de Persia, y para aumentar la ofensa han destrozado el templo de nuestro dios Ares, y han tomado por rehenes a las sacerdotisas, ¡no podemos dejar que aquel quien se autoproclama "Dios de dioses" siga sometiendo al mundo bajo su yugo!, les pido soldados, como hermana más que como su superior, que confíen en mí, pues emprenderemos la más loca travesía que se haya visto, Ustedes tres y yo destruiremos las fuerzas persas y recuperaremos a nuestras hermanas. **–Fue raro no ver ni el mínimo parpadeo en los soldados, sólo rugieron -**¡Si mi señora!**

Emprendimos la marcha en cuanto terminé mi austero desayuno, no supe hasta después que los espartanos no comían grandes cantidades para evitar imperfecciones corporales, caminamos hacia el campamento de Jerjes, diría yo que corrimos, fueron semanas, tres para ser precisa, en momentos di gracias por haber traído a los mejores, ellos mismos cazaban su comida, corrían a mi paso, no hubo queja ni por el frio, ni por la lluvia, y en mi mente sólo existía la duda de si Rachel seguía viva, y sí ése maldito la había tocado; desperté una mañana con el sabor de la sal en la boca, de inmediato supe que el campamento de Jerjes estaba cerca, ya que se encontraba en la costa, me estiré para despertar al joven alto y fuerte de cabellera castaña tan larga como la mía, su nombre era Ainmesto, y se había ganado mi entera confianza –**Hermano, despierta…** -Sentí como redes caían sobre nosotros -**¡Emboscada! –**Gritó uno de los soldados, cuyo nombre nunca logré aprenderme; pude ver que al tercero de los nuestros lo degollaba una espada persa, sentí un golpe en la nuca y me desmayé.

-**Despierta, Tánatos, despierta. **–Sentí una cachetada, el gestó hizo que despertara para ver el rostro de Ainmesto, se veía en sus ojos que estábamos en una situación por demás difícil; pude distinguir que mis piernas estaban encadenadas a un poste de madera clavado en la arena. Un soldado persa entró balbuceando no sé qué cosas (al parecer mi madre no consideraba primordial darme la capacidad de hablar persa para matar persas), nos desencadenó a mí, y a mi amigo, quien me susurró –**Sabes que podemos matarlo y liberarnos, ¿por qué no lo hacemos? **–Sonreí de lado e inclinándome respondí –**Porque va a llevarme ante Jerjes, soy la única mujer espartana que lleva el cabello así, él sabe quién soy, y sí nos dejó vivir, es porque quiere hacer un trato con nosotros.**

Entramos a una tienda, yo diría que era un palacio de telas finas, y ahí sentado en un trono, estaba… -**Madre, tienes que estar jugando –**el maldito Noah Puckerman, sólo que llevaba la cabeza rapada por completo, y al parecer demasiado delineador, unas cuantas perforaciones con aros de oro, y muchos tatuajes, su mirada se veía más oscura, la palabra para definirlo sería ruin. Con ello entendí que no estaba en "Tierra Sigma", en mi planeta, en mi universo, Noah era un chico coqueto y un poco patán, pero de buen corazón y ante todo era un buen chico, ésta versión de él era malvada, lo supe en cuanto lo miré. –**Bienvenida Tánatos hija de Ares, comandante de las fuerzas espartanas y princesa de ésa estúpida isla, supongo que has venido a vengar al iluso de tu hermano Leónidas ¿no es así? –**Pude ver la nube de flechas cayendo, y por un momento sentí miedo ¿sería el espíritu de Leónidas queriendo salir, o una premonición acaso? **–Sí vienes a reclamar por las sacerdotisas del templo pierdes tu tiempo, esas zorras han sido mis prostitutas durante semanas, las muy putas han sido muy complacientes, supongo que es lógico, de servir a "héroes", hijos bastardos de ilusiones, a servir a un verdadero dios. –**su mirada desprendía arrogancia pura, miré a Ainmesto a los ojos y supe que pensaba lo mismo que yo, dejaría hablar al muy imbécil, su boca sería su perdición.

-**Tánatos, ¿por qué has venido a mí? ¿No comprendes que podría matarte con solo mover la mano? –**En ése momento supe que tenía la victoria asegurada –**Dios Jerjes, he venido a ti con una oferta de paz, no para Esparta, para mí y mi amigo, sé de tu grandeza ¡oh único dios!, y he decidido unirme a ti, tengo información que te llevará a la victoria incluso puedo dibujar mapas por ti, ¡oh Jerjes! Yo poe ti, haré cualquier cosa… **-pude ver la excitación en sus ojos, no por mí, por la victoria, supe que el ego de Jerjes sería la pala que cavaría su tumba.

-**¿por qué he de creer en ti, Tánatos?** –Mi triunfo estaba cerca, podía sentir a Leónidas reír en mi interior –**Porque tú, único dios, ¡lo vez y lo sabes todo! –**su mirada ardía, ante él, la princesa del pueblo más orgulloso de la historia proclamaba su triunfo. –**Pasemos a mis aposentos, obviamente sin tu escolta; a él denle un baño y los mejores aceites aromáticos, además denle a las mujeres que elija, tenga una buena noche soldado espartano, bien lo vale haber traicionado a su patria -** Pude notar el asco en la mirada de Ainmesto, sólo lo miré a los ojos haciéndole entender que ésa era su misión –**Diviértete hermano, mañana salimos hacia Esparta… -**Jerjes y yo entramos a sus aposentos, yo aun esperando poder ver a Rachel entre las sacerdotisas, no podía creer que se había entregado a Jerjes, quizá había sido el miedo, salieron tres mujeres desnudas, brillantes, supuse que era por el aceite, todas con cabello corto y quebrado, supe que eran las sacerdotisas, porque en cuanto me vieron el miedo iluminó sus rostros ¡pero ninguna era Rachel! –**Muy bien Tánatos, dibuja los mapas para el siguiente punto donde los griegos reunirán sus tropas. –**Me extendió una vara y con ella dibujé en la arena, dibujé el Mar Egeo y marqué la isla de Salamina, el estrecho y ahí marqué lel campamento griego. **–Ahí estarán los griegos, ya han sacado a las personas de Atenas, es en Salamina donde te esperarán; tendrá que atravesar el Egeo, Poseidón no estará contento de que entre a su territorio, el trayecto será muy difícil, puedo asegurárselo. **–El persa sonrió de manera déspota –**No me interesa lo que ninguno de los desvaríos griegos piense, yo soy el dios único, yo y sólo yo controlo los mares, y sí yo digo que el mar egeo se abrirá ante mí, así será. Te haz ganado tu estancia y seguridad Tánatos, además tengo pensado un regalo muy especial para ti, sé que tienes fama de ser una conquistadora, toda una rareza espartana, así que te regalaré a otra rareza, deja que mis muevas putas te guíen a tus aposentos, y no te duermas de inmediato.**

**-No lo haré su excelencia –**Las sacerdotisas me guiaron, y antes de que se fueran les pregunté sí querían ser liberadas, ellas no respondieron, parecían huecas, supe que habían muerto por dentro.

-**Al menos Rachel no cayó presa de Jerjes –**dije aliviada mientras me recostaba en la cama, sentí que alguien entraba en la tienda y rápidamente me incorporé, pero lo que vi me dejó muda, una mujer cubierta con lo que parecía un bello vestido en tonos cobre, sus cabellos recogidos en un chongo dejando escapar algunos mechones rebeldes, sus ojos, esos ojos felinos de un tono chocolate… ¡chocolate!, ¡Rachel!, comenzó a dar giros y a mover los brazos mientras nos envolvía una música exótica y sensual, su cuerpo era uno con el sonido, y esa hermosa danza casi hipnótica me tenía inmóvil, casi en un sueño; nunca la había visto tan mística, tan voluptuosa, tan frágil y poderosa a la vez, sus manos eran cual aves, la música paró, así como el tiempo, yo sólo podía ver a mi mujer moverse como la diva que es, que digo diva, como la diosa que es…

-**Estoy a sus servicios ama, desde hoy soy suya.** –No me di cuenta cuando terminó de danzar, ahora estaba a mis pies, con la mirada en el piso, tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi pecho, ella tembló ante el frío de mi escasa armadura, miré sus ojos, mucho más profundos a cauda el delineador, eran ojos desérticos. Rápidamente ella se levantó y tomó unas vasijas con aceites, pude oler Jazmín en el aire, se sentó detrás de mí, deshaciendo mis múltiples trenzas, con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a poner el aceite en mis cabellos, cepillándolos con los dedos –**Nunca vi cabello como el oro… -**pude ver como se reprendía mentalmente por hablar –**Perdone mi señora, no quise hablar sin permiso. –**no podía dejar que mi Rachel me temiera –**Yo no soy tu señora, me llamo Tánatos, y soy tu igual, porque desde hoy tú eres libre –**Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad seguía dándome masaje, ahora en el cuello, como pensando sí irse o continuar, pude sentir como sus manos chocaban con la capa –**Sólo sí lo deseas, puedes quitarla, así como sólo sí lo deseas puedes quedarte. **–Sentí como mi capa de lana roja era retirada, y como sus manos comenzaban a masajear mi abdomen, al parecer ser espartana tenía sus ventajas, además de mi bronceado, mis músculos, mi cuerpo en general era hermoso. –**Tánatos, es un nombre fuerte para una mujer tan bella, tan frágil, podría matarte aquí mismo sí quisiera. **–Creo que estaba tentando a su suerte. –**Entonces me siento alagada de que no sea así. **–Estaba tan relajada, sus manos ahora recorrían mis piernas dejando ese aroma en mí. No me di cuenta en qué momento retiró mi armadura dejándome en mi pequeña falda de cuero. Vi sus ojos brillar con deseo, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando la hice mía en el lavamanos. No pude evitar acercarme a ella y soltarle el cabello, ondulado, cayendo en una bellísima cascada. **–Mujer de los cabellos de oro… -**sus respiración se cortaba –**No te conozco pero hay una fuerza que me atrae hacia ti, acabas de liberarme pero yo deseo ser tu esclava. ** –La besé, tomé su cabellera jalándola, ella se sentó en mis piernas dejándome sentir su humedad ya que debajo del hermoso vestido iba desnuda, comenzó a acariciar mis senos, sus manos aún tenían aceite, haciendo que mis pezones se resbalaran en sus dedos, llevándome al máximo, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, mientras su mano recorría mi espalda. Colé mis manos por debajo de su vestido sujetándola por los glúteos, haciendo que rozara mi falda, la textura del cuero frio, ella comenzó a gemir en mis labios; giré nuestros cuerpos dejándola debajo de mi –**Hazlo, estoy lista… -**Cerró sus ojos, y mordí su labio, ella creyó que iba a penetrarla, en lugar de eso tomé la daga que llevaba en mi sandalia y corté su vestido, comencé a chupar sus senos, besé su ombligo y fue ahí cuando mis dedos se colaron dentro de ella –**Acaso… **-Mordió mis labios, con una sonrisa –**Jerjes me estaba reservando para la victoria sobre Esparta, irónico que sea la princesa espartana con quien pierda mi pureza.** –La besé, empujando la delicada barrera, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, después se relajó

–**Tú nunca dejarás de ser pura, fuiste creada bella, fuiste creada pura. –**Comencé a moverme dentro de ella y ella se movía conmigo, besé su cuello, y mordí su pecho, justo en ese momento llegó a su clímax, llevé mi mano a nuestras bocas, su aroma ahora se mezclaba con el del jazmín. Así seguimos la noche entera, y cuando la mañana se alzó dije –**Te amo mujer del desierto, el destino me trajo a ti y la diosa Nix me hizo tuya, aunque no sé ni tu nombre. –**Besando mi espalda mientras caía dormida me dijo –**Mi nombre es Aesha.**


End file.
